1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation device for an engine which performs a throttle operation of an engine where the operation device is disposed apart from an operation unit, and particularly relates to an operation device which increases the degree of freedom in setting the relationship between an operation amount of the operation unit and a throttle opening with a simple structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in an engine-driven mowing machine or the like, an operation unit such as a lever to be operated by an operator during a machine operation may be disposed apart from the engine body. In such a case, it is demanded that an operation device have a configuration in which turning on and off of the engine, a throttle operation, a choke operation, and the like can be remotely controlled by an operator using a single operating member at hand.
As the conventional art related to such an operation device for an engine, for example, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. S61-125648 discloses a manipulation device for an internal combustion engine, which performs a throttle operation and a choke operation for an engine using a single cable for remote control, and controls a throttle opening for a high speed operation with a stopper.